The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 June 2019
23:47-34 Quinton, pM it now 23:47-38 Are Sims fine for T.D.L. r.p. images? Let's discuss it. 23:47-44 No. 23:47-51 I'd say not. 23:47-55 Obv. 23:47-59 We'd look cheap and shitty with Sim photos. 23:48-02 ^ 23:48-08 We'd look like one of those Sim storytime videos. 23:48-20 Garry's Mod? 23:48-21 True 23:48-28 But then I was never going to use Sim pictures forever. Just until I could be bothered doing my own pictures. 23:49-35 o/ 23:49-38 ~ South Ferry has been kicked by South Ferry ~ 23:49-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 23:50-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:50-07 http://prntscr.com/o2du1s Topkek. 23:50-31 Quintaku sent a godlike DM 23:50-51 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:51-15 Alright, this is me being serious. So you're here, in the Serious Room. 23:53-09 True 23:55-27 Alright, this is me being serious. So you're here, in the Situation Room. 23:56-02 Alright, this is me being serious. So you're here, in the Situation Room. 23:56-44 The copycat memes. 23:56-46 XD 23:58-35 I myself have standards 23:59-42 McFly touched a ___ in high school once and it was just a little mistake 00:00-15 PM me the censored word NOW! 00:00-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:03-38 00:03-41 IT DoES 00:04-09 Nope 00:04-26 6:55 00:04-26 Qstlijku 00:04-26 Alright, this is me being serious. So you're here, in the Situation Room. 00:04-26 6:56 00:04-26 C.Syde65 00:04-26 Alright, this is me being serious. So you're here, in the Situation Room. 00:04-48 !this PM is the highlight of my day 00:06-19 I have disgraced myself 00:06-32 I did NOT stick to my standards of memes 00:06-47 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 00:07-07 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 00:07-29 Oh my god. This is terrible. This is the end of my campaign for TDL Chat Moderatorship. I’m fucked. 00:07-41 cant stop yawning 00:07-55 Then take er ____ off and sleep. 00:08-07 ^ 00:08-15 speakig of which i may try for /d mod soon 00:08-15 just need to refresh myself on the requirement 00:08-16 s 00:08-21 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:08-27 Welcome, Marty. 00:08-29 Hey cuckooheads! 00:08-31 It's up to you. 00:08-40 You must craft a fresh, new roleplay we can all be active in. 00:08-40 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:08-46 Much like you did with The Parallel Universe. 00:08-56 Read that as something else, CMF. 00:08-59 Who, me? 00:08-59 00:09-09 You, or anyone else. 00:09-16 We cannot let the roleplay die. Not like this. 00:09-26 I shall make one, SF! 00:15-15 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:15-55 And I killed the chat. :0 00:15-56 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:16-01 Welcome, PH. 00:16-39 McFly touched a ___ in high school once and it was just a little mistake 00:16-45 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:17-12 I think that's enough :P 00:17-23 Wonder where Akumi and Korra went. 00:17-52 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:17-54 THEY went to dm 00:18-04 Disgusting. 00:18-29 Let’s demote them and see if they notice. 00:20-29 Sadly, 00:20-38 TKF is undemoteable except by staff. 00:21-09 Let us demote Endercat TM 00:21-18 Now, let's add some random stuff to T.D.L. 00:21-25 First, I will add in RGB pcs. 00:21-29 Then, Malura Mouthwash. 00:21-29 What kind of random stuff? 00:21-31 Ah. 00:21-33 Then, a 3D Printer. 00:21-54 Then, Abraxo Cleaner. 00:22-02 Then, Michael Jackson 00:22-15 Hee hee hee 00:22-16 Then, William and Paul 00:22-19 hehehe 00:22-48 Seems Qst is making fun of PH's old names. :) 00:22-59 Perhaps. 00:23-01 brb 00:23-09 *WilliamToPaul 00:23-18 Then, we shall add Chinn Man 00:23-40 I wonder, is Halaman offensive? 00:24-01 Chin**an 00:24-06 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:24-17 Tell me, be this Chinn Man or Chinaman? :) 00:24-51 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:24-56 Imma make tiny MoH fight tiny CMF, TG, TKF, etc. 00:25-00 /me does thanos snap 00:26-02 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:26-10 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:26-34 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:26-46 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:26-48 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:27-14 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:27-38 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:27-52 ./me is erased frome xistence by snap 00:27-58 Dang it! 00:28-10 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:28-51 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:30-52 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:31-32 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:31-32 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 00:31-43 wow im on chat and korra isnt here 00:32-00 I thought chat felt a bit too peaceful. ;) 00:33-43 Welcome, OW. 00:33-47 Tell me, 00:33-53 Would you like to see a sacred scroll: 00:33-54 Y/N 00:33-59 Y 00:34-31 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 00:34-32 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 00:36-13 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:36-21 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:36-25 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:36-34 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:37-01 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:37-13 N 00:37-38 good choice 00:38-07 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:38-18 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:38-19 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:39-04 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:39-41 Welcome, Quinton1721. 00:39-45 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:40-15 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:40-19 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 00:40-20 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 00:42-03 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:47-04 OW is an octopus. 00:47-16 Sure. 00:48-31 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:49-12 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:49-19 Welcome, Quinton1721. 00:50-03 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:53-37 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 00:53-48 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 00:55-02 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 00:55-18 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 00:58-29 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:58-33 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:58-51 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 00:59-52 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:59-56 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:00-39 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Editcount Type In Chase McFly, it’s unbelievable. 01:00-59 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 01:01-31 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:01-55 Sure. 01:02-26 Just why is it unbelievable? 01:10-24 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:11-02 More mainspace edits than Korra. Than Qst. Than SF. Than DTF. Than all of us! 01:11-36 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:16-50 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:17-10 And a lot of global edits too 01:17-10 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:20-45 I love editing, sadly. 01:21-21 You have more mainspace edits because you used to Log! 01:21-31 Apart from my own wiki, my most edits are on ESB. 01:21-41 I only logged 10 times on this wiki, SF. 01:22-07 Sure you did. 01:23-02 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 01:23-04 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 01:23-26 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 01:28-22 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:29-10 fells weird to see it not bein' set in prison 01:30-00 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:30-14 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:30-21 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:32-39 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:34-06 ~ AlluArjun43 has joined the chat ~ 01:34-14 ~ AlluArjun43 has left the chat ~ 01:37-09 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 01:44-47 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:46-43 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:50-18 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 01:50-30 Does anyone know where Korra went? 01:50-44 I know you want to DM him. 01:51-45 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 01:54-40 Why does this keep happening? Korra not being here when Alex is here. And vice-versa. 01:55-45 lol 01:56-13 because he is Korra lmfao 01:57-11 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 01:57-40 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 01:58-37 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 01:58-42 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 02:00-08 night \o 02:00-10 lmao. 02:00-15 Night! o/ 02:00-15 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:01-26 night! o/ 02:01-37 i was late oof 02:02-11 Lol. 02:06-34 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 02:06-56 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 02:10-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:10-16 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 02:10-26 And ofc, TG is gone. 02:10-57 Just WHERE have you been, TKF? 02:11-05 Power went out. 02:11-05 Why? 02:11-32 Felt wrong for chat to be dead at night... 02:12-24 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 02:13-50 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 02:13-57 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 02:14-06 Welcome, TKF. 02:14-34 Welcome, ToxicSun2. 02:15-07 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 02:15-25 ESB shall win the award for Most Unnecessary Pages On A Wiki Ever. :) 02:15-34 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 02:16-26 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 02:16-34 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 02:16-43 With Arrow Wiki in second place for that title. 02:17-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:17-04 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 02:17-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:17-27 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 02:18-08 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 02:18-34 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:19-23 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 02:19-53 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 02:20-33 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 02:21-27 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 02:21-31 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 02:22-25 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:22-38 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 02:23-20 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 02:24-01 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 02:24-56 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 02:25-37 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 02:26-31 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 02:27-11 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 02:29-34 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 02:30-16 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 02:30-22 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:30-28 o/ 02:30-37 Pretty interestin' article 02:30-43 https://apple.news/AsNpHuVSARly4j2rUmyqSGQ 02:30-58 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:31-02 Hmph. 02:31-04 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:31-10 https://www.nytimes.com/2019/06/14/business/reimann-jab-nazi-keurig-krispy-kreme.html 02:31-30 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:31-43 What did the first link do? 02:31-57 Can you refresh and see if ChatLinkPreview recognizes it? 02:32-38 One minute. 02:32-51 P_____!!!!!!! 02:33-20 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:34-05 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:34-36 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:34-51 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:34-53 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:34-55 I am sorry, but, 02:35-02 the first link works fucken fine. 02:35-10 What does it do? 02:35-24 Does it redirect to the second one? 02:35-26 Yeah, it does work. 02:35-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:35-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:35-35 Oh wait. 02:35-39 https://apple.news/ 02:35-42 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:35-46 Seems like it does redirect. 02:35-59 What does that bring you to? 02:37-04 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:37-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:37-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:37-35 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:37-42 to Apple News! 02:37-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:38-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:38-25 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:38-36 Do you have it on your device? 02:38-53 I suppose I’ll have to try it myself on Windows 10 02:39-01 Assuming I remember 02:39-10 Apple News, indeed. 02:39-10 This shit keeps lagging! 02:39-18 \o 02:39-24 Hmph. 02:39-30 \o 02:40-09 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:40-19 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 02:40-20 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 02:41-08 Let's get a RP up. 02:41-24 No. 02:41-47 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:41-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:42-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:42-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:42-38 Let's RP iI am Wellinton. 02:42-55 Nope. 02:42-59 Details the family life of the Wellingtons before, during, and after the creation of Wellington. 02:43-08 It is nearly 10 PM, TKF. 02:43-22 And?! 02:43-22 You stay up until 12 AM! 02:43-27 I do not have RP energy. 02:43-33 11:30, TKF. 02:44-09 You'll have control...... 02:46-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:46-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:46-47 Must we do it now, TKF? 02:47-06 We can, at least get it up. 02:47-11 And reply tomorrow. 02:47-13 This way, we did something today. 02:49-13 Sure, TKF. 02:49-15 You post it. 02:49-45 You! 02:50-00 You will be in charge of this! 02:50-00 This is your origin story! 02:52-08 Sadly, 02:52-32 Oh, hmph, forget this! 02:52-34 I shall post! 02:53-21 Good, good. 03:00-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:00-20 A new roleplay, Chase McFly?